


Not Falling Far Enough

by Omoni



Series: Slayers Revisited [12]
Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After perusing the many journals of her mother, Yuki decides to embark on an adventure of her own, with the hesitant help of her sister, Ana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Falling Far Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Takes place post-series and after my series of fics and contains major spoilers.

Ana was always amazed by Yuki's level of subterfuge. Granted, as the younger sister, she knew first-hand how much of a liar her sister could be, and had trouble figuring out which were true and which were lies. But she would have never imagined that the same kind of thing could be applied to their parents.

Case and point: When Ana walked into their parents' bedroom, only to find Yuki kneeling on the floor, surrounded by old books.

Ana stared. Then she hissed, " _Yuki-san!_ "

The older girl jumped and went bright red, getting to her feet and turning to her sister with a look of guilt. "This isn't what it looks like," she stammered.

"It looks like you're reading Mom's secret books!"

Yuki paused, then shrugged. "Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like."

Ana threw out her hands. "Are you crazy? They'll be home with dinner any second now! Mom will barbecue you and serve you instead!"

Yuki rolled her eyes and turned her back on her sister, kneeling back in front of the books and returning to what she had been doing. Ana opened her mouth to scream, then hesitated - after all, what could be so interesting that Yuki would sneak in, steal the books, and risk being caught? In her thirteen years, Ana had learned when to weigh the pros and cons. This was one of those moments.

She walked over and crouched down at her sister's side. Before her were several books laid open side-by-side. Lina's familiar scrawl greeted her eyes, complete with magical diagrams, strangely cartoonish pictures of herself and Gourry, as well as other pictures depicting Amelia, Zelgadis, Filia, and a rather hideous drawing of Gracia.

"These are Mother's diaries!" Ana yelped.

Yuki nodded. "Yep. Don't worry. I'm sure she'd want us to see them."

"How do you figure _that_?" Ana demanded sceptically.

"Because we're her daughters and we're bound to travel one day, too," was her quick answer. Ana wondered how long she had been sitting on that reply and marveled at its simplicity; it was probably true, and yet it really had nothing to do with reading Lina's private journals.

Yuki's eyes were trailing over the figures, diagrams, and writing quickly, as if she were merely scanning them in a search for something. Ana had always admired her sister's ability to read things and absorb them, something she herself had difficulty with. Oh, sure, magical spells were easy for her - even the incantations were a cinch to memorise. But actually retaining information she had read in school or been taught? Most of the time her mind was elsewhere, on something she felt was more important, leaving little room for keeping things she deemed meaningless store in her mind.

Yuki never had that problem. Anything she read, she retained. Ana was pretty sure that even her casual skimming was a form of taking it all in. Yuki never really had a head for magic, save maybe a light spell or a flame the size of a candle, but her swordsmanship was far advanced for her age, as was her intelligence. She was book smart and had the mind of a scholar, and yet she also had advanced physical strength, endurance, and speed.

Ana was pretty sure they were breaking some sort of cosmic set of rules by merely existing, but she didn't let it bother her too much.

"Okay, I bite," Ana admitted finally. "What are you looking for?"

Yuki didn't look up, but she smiled, her smile devious and catlike. "I'm looking for hints on where to find a good sword."

Ana frowned, tilting her head to one side. "But, Yuki-san, why don't you just get Mother to make you one? Especially with your magical capacity? It would be beautiful!"

"That's boring," was the reply. "And lame. I want to work for my sword."

"Uh, I don't think Mom will do it for free."

Yuki rolled her eyes again. "Another good point. I don't want to have to stay here and do chores until I'm twenty."

Ana giggled; she knew that much was true. "But what makes you think Mom will have anything in her old books about swords?"

"Because I do."

Ana scowled and opened her mouth to scream when the sound of and opening door and loud voices interrupted her. Both girls went white, freezing in place, as they heard the words, " _Get into this kitchen now, you wolverines!_ " from their mother.

Ana leapt to her feet and dashed out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "You owe me!"

Yuki blinked. Then winced, as the sound of something exploding, followed by Gourry's groans and Lina's shrill screams. Yuki hurriedly gathered up the books and stashed them back to where she found them, indeed realising that she owed her little sister _big time_.

* * *

In was in the middle of the night when Ana came to collect. She walked into Yuki's room and sat down on her legs, hard, her eyes bright blue in the dim moonlight. Yuki growled and glared and grumbled, but Ana merely held up the singed ends of her hair, and she shut up.

"What do you want, then?" Yuki mumbled.

"When you leave, take me with you."

Yuki jolted upright in the bed, staring at her sister. For her whole life, Ana was clearly a homebody. She loved to stay home and play, remaining coddled and cuddled by both of their parents. She seemed perfectly content in having a simple life.

But now, as she looked at Ana, Yuki saw something else. A kind of sadness but also a firm and decidedly tough resolution. Clearly, Ana had thought about this already and was set on going. She had never seen the smaller girl so set and serious before, not even when Lina had been kidnapped and presumed dead. It was rather humbling.

"Okay," Yuki agreed. "When I go, I'll take you with me."

Ana smiled brightly, her previous seriousness gone in that one gesture. She reached forward and threw herself at Yuki, hugging her hard, before scrambling off of her bed and vanishing back into her own room. Yuki sighed, rubbing the back of her neck slowly, wondering if it was such a good idea, after all.

* * *

It took a few months, but eventually Yuki found something worth getting into. She had been going through the journals every chance she got, and when she finally hit on that thing, she got so excited she was almost caught. The very next day, she told Ana, even showing her the notes she made from Lina's journals.

Ana read them over, her large eyes slowly raking over her sister's messy scrawl. She then frowned, the gesture serious. "This is nuts," she said finally. She held up the paper and pointed to one of the pictures. "That's a diagram for a Mazoku. Are you crazy?"

Yuki glared at her. "It's a low-level Mazoku, and besides, Mom's been training us how to fight them since we were babies. It's not going to be a problem." Her expression suddenly turned devious. "Why, are you scared?"

Ana's face went absolutely venomous, and Yuki had to laugh. She already knew that Ana was hooked.

* * *

It was simple to plan. "First, we'll both beg boredom when Mom and Dad head off to Seyruun," Yuki explained, packing a small shoulderbag full of things she thought she might need. "That way, we'll be alone to head off towards the direction on the map."

Ana was poring over the map in question, one that Yuki had copied hastily and messily from one of Lina's diaries. She was half-listening to Yuki, half-trying to figure out what the symbols all meant. She was rather advanced when it came to magic studies, but some of the symbols alluded her.

"And then," Yuki went on, eyeing a pair of underpants and trying to figure out if she needed so many pairs. "You'll use you magic to sense if there are any Mazoku, and I'll fight my way through them."

"That's stupid," Ana said absently. "If anything, we both would fight them. Mazoku are weak against magic, too."

"Not always," Yuki snapped, getting irritated. This was _her_ trip, after all. "Stop trying to ruin it, Ana-chan."

Ana merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever," was her reply.

"Be ready for it by Saturday, okay?"

"Mm."

Ana sounded bored, but even Yuki knew that she was just as excited as she was. After all, it wasn't every day you got to leave home in search of a sword.

Yuki grinned.

* * *

"Lazy," Lina snapped, her hands on her hips. "Amelia invited you both, and you're repaying her kindness by being lazy. You're ingrates."

Gourry placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently. "Aw, relax, Lina," he replied cheerfully. "They don't have to come. they're getting older, after all."

Lina sniffed, eyeing both of her daughters rather closely. There was something odd about the way Ana kept staring at the ceiling, something odder about the way Yuki kept staring at her nails. In fact, she was quite sure her little brats were up to no good.

But she also remembered what it was like being a kid. She let it go. If they got into trouble, she was sure they'd be able to get out of it as well.

"We'll be back in two days," Lina said finally, reaching down with both hands and ruffling their hair respectively, bringing up protests and groans. "Try to have whatever messes you make clean by then."

Ana blushed, and Yuki chewed on her lip, but both nodded. Lina smiled, punched Guorry's shoulder, and together, the two headed out the door.

Later, much later, Lina would be kicking herself for being so naive.

* * *

"I hate it already," Ana whined. She kept her voice in a low whisper, but still. It was still whining.

Yuki sighed in reply, not bothering to waste any words. It was dark within the came, with a weird, wet feeling that hung in the air and seemed to coat their skin. Even with their duel light spells, the dark seemed to grow stronger and threaten to wrap its tendrils around their throats. It was creepy.

And even though she _knew_ they were alone, Yuki couldn't help but fee like they were being watched, somehow. She tightened her grip on her short sword, keeping her senses sharp.

"We should have asked Val-chan to come along," Ana went on in a whisper, her hands held to her chest, her eyes huge on her face. "He would have loved this."

"Val has better things to do than go on adventures with us," Yuki snapped. Ana winced, looking sad, and Yuki felt bad. She knew that Ana missed Val, who had suddenly "vanished" almost two years ago for - what was assumed - personal reasons. Every once and a while, Ana would get a letter from him, letters that usually were flat and sarcastic, but nonetheless gave no hint or indication as to where he was.

Yuki knew that Ana saw Val as a kind of older brother, but Yuki herself wasn't sure what she felt about the young dragon. She was rather ambivalent about him, and yet something about him made her feel uncomfortable. Ana didn't seem to have that problem, however.

Still, it was mean to rub it in that way, regardless. "Sorry," she added.

Ana shrugged, her face hidden by her frizzy hair. It would be a while before she looked up again.

* * *

It was another twenty minutes before monotonous caves gave way to something interesting. before them yawned an immense cavern lit dimly by glowing blue crystals. Yuki and Ana stood, mesmerised by the sight and unable to move for several minutes.

Then, Ana said, "Mom didn't say anything about _this_."

Yuki gulped, then edged forward, holding her sword out before her. She didn't want to admit it, but the sight was rather unnerving, despite its beauty. With a slight shiver, Ana followed, her steps a little wobbly as she slowly turned as she walked, trying to take it all in.

In the centre of the room was a small octagonal platform, raised up from the ground and somewhat shinier than the walls around it. Protruding from its middle was what looked like a sword's handle.

Ana giggled. "That's so cliche, onee-san," she observed.

Yuki scowled at her. "Who cares, as long as it's a sword I can use?"

Slowly, she sheathed her short sword and stepped forward, her eyes on that strange silver hilt. It looked rather plain and dull, such a contrast to the purity of the chamber. With somewhat shaky fingers, she reached out to touch it.

When her fingertips brushed over cold metal, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Lina jolted up in her seat, putting a hand to her chest. Her face went white, her eyes wide, and she snarled a guttural curse word that caused everyone around her to wince. Without another word, she leapt to her feet and tore out of the room, shouting out Gourry's name over her shoulder as she did so.

Gourry watched her for a moment before getting to his feet, bowing briefly to Amelia and Zelgadis before following.

The two sat for a moment in their seats, bemused. Then, slowly, Zelgadis turned to Amelia and smiled slyly. "Follow?" he wondered.

Amelia grinned. "Let's."

* * *

Ana shouted out, but Yuki barely heard her. Something invisible and strong seemed to seize her hand and yank it forward, closing her fingers over the hilt of the sword. With a yelp, she staggered forward, nearly tripping over her own feet. She tried to pull away, but something was keeping her immobilised.

Beside her, the air seemed to flicker and wave before something formed into a vaguely humanoid shape. With it came long fingers that were closed over her own, and she shouted in shock, trying to pull away again.

Ana was muttering something, her voice high and precise, but Yuki's eyes were on what was keeping her in place. It was a Mazoku, she knew - that much was obvious. But it was all angles and limbs, bright white and faceless...except for a wide and gaping mouth that was twisted into a pleased grin.

"Thank you, little girl," the Mazoku said, its voice oddly void of any gender distinction. "Now, if you could be so kind as to pull for me, that would be quite wonderful."

" _Elmekia Flame!_ "

The lance of magic arced through the air and, with precise aim, sliced into the bared shoulder of the Mazoku. It staggered backward in surprise, its grip loosening on Yuki's hand, but not enough to free her fingers from the tight vise.

"So," the Mazoku said. "We have another little girl in the mix, one that can use magic. And yet both of you have the same annoying blood running through your cursed veins."

Yuki looked over and saw Ana standing there, looking like a tiny little magician-soldier, her face dark with concentration and her hands held out before her in warning. In an instant, she was grateful to her, so grateful that she brought her along and that she was - although she loathed to admit it - braver than Yuki.

"Let her go," Ana said slowly, her voice high-pitched with fear that didn't show in her stance. "Or I'll kill you."

The Mazoku snorted. It tightened its hold on Yuki's hand for a moment, so hard that all she saw was white, before - and this would give her nightmares - breaking its own arm away from the hand and leaving it behind over hers. She yelped out in sudden fear and nausea, but the Mazoku ignored her, already growing back another hand and turning towards her little sister.

* * *

Ana hoped that the Mazoku had no idea just how much she was bluffing. She hoped it couldn't see her shaking knees. She hoped it would buy her threat and leave Yuki alone.

And then it broke its own hand off before letting Yuki go. And that's when she knew she was in big, big trouble.

But then something in her mind just... _shut on_...and she let it. She clenched her jaw and started chanting, slowly moving backwards in order to keep distance between her and the Mazoku.

It was laughing, but she didn't hear it. It was taunting her, but it was nothing but white noise. All that mattered was that she got the words out and that they formed the spell she needed.

 _Except you've never even used it before_ , her mind supplied unhelpfully, _so you don't even know if you can do it._

 _Shut up,_ was her answering thought, feeling the strain on her energy as she continued to chant.

* * *

Yuki watched this, recognising what spell it was by how Ana moved her arms. She broke into a cold swat, determined not to stand by and watch this happen without a good fight. She twisted herself backwards, her free hand groping for her sheathed short sword. The tips of her fingers barely skittered over the handle, but it was enough to nudge it from its sheath. With a few more tries, she managed to wiggle it free.

She gripped it, turning back towards her other imprisoned hand. Then, without flinching, she drew back her arm, then thrust it forward, hacking at the Mazoku's abandoned hand with everything she had.

* * *

The Mazoku flinched, the smile upon its face wavering, its elongated limbs twitching randomly. Ana was so startled she almost miscast, only barely managing to hold her attention upon it. As the Mazoku staggered in place, Ana threw out her hands and shouted in a wavering voice, " _Ra Tilt!_ "

To her surprise, the shout was echoed by two other voices. Three sets of bright white flames engulfed the Mazoku and devoured it on the spot, so quickly that it was almost anti-climactic.

Yuki hacked away at the now-slack remains of the Mazoku, freeing her hand from the hilt with a slight yelp of pain. She rubbed feeling back into her hand slowly before rushing over to her sister's side, grabbing onto her before she became a puddle in her sudden exhaustion.

"That was _amazing_ " Yuki told her with a smile.

Ana shrugged her shoulders slowly, looking pale and worried. "That wasn't all me," she admitted faintly, her eyes flicking over to the left. Yuki followed her gaze, only to feel her blood freeze in her veins.

Standing there, with their hands held out were Amelia and Zelgadis. Behind them was Lina, being restrained by Gourry, who was fighting to get free. However, to both sisters' surprise, the look on her face wasn't one of rage, but of _fear_.

When Gourry let go, Lina threw herself forward, pushing past Amelia and lunging for her daughters. She threw her arms around them, gathering them up into her arms and pressing them against her slight form, uttering something like a shout and a sob mixed together.

Wordlessly, Yuki hugged back, pulling Ana closer as well. For a moment, all three just huddled together, a mass of shaking limbs and winding-down adrenaline. When Gourry came forward and placed his arms around the trio, it seemed to signify that it was finally and actually over, as quickly as it had begun.

* * *

The moment they got home, Lina's fist came down and slammed into Yuki's head first, then Ana's. Both girls squealed in pain, clutching their heads and looking at their father for some help, but Gourry merely looked at them with a hard look before walking into the kitchen, preparing to make tea.

"You little _rats_ ," Lina snarled, looming over them. Even though Yuki was almost taller than her mother, she still managed to find a way to seem bigger. "First you pilfer and paw through my own personal diaries, and then you use that information to almost get yourselves _killed_. I should sell you and buy myself a _dog_!"

"Dogs aren't that expensive," Zelgadis broke in as he walked into the house, Amelia behind him. "You could probably buy a dragon for that amount."

Yuki blushed crimson, dismayed that Zelgadis had not only seen her look like a weak kitten, but also because he was not only watching her be disciplined, _he was also helping_. It was like she was in the seventh circle of hell already.

"Zel-chan, don't be a jerk," Amelia chided gently, reaching up and giving his ear a flick. He winced, but smiled.

"Hahaha!" Lina answered without humour. "Shut up, Zel!" She turned back to her daughters. "You two idiots would have been dead if not for us finding you! I sealed that Mazoku myself, and you thought you two little brats would be strong enough to kill it? Please?"

"So why didn't you kill it to begin with, then?" Yuki wondered sullenly.

"Oh, it's not dead," Amelia chimed it, walking into kitchen to help Gourry with the tea. "It'll be back again once it learns how to rebuild itself. Even with three Ra Tilts, it'll live."

Lina reached down and grabbed an ear from them each, tugging. Zelgadis reached in and slapped her hands away, earning a growl from her. "They get it, Lina," he said flatly. "Let it go."

Lina wheeled around and threw her hands up into the air, uttering something incoherent but nonetheless angry. Without another word, she grabbed a straw hat and went out the door, slamming it behind her. soon, they heard the sound of her voice mumbling curses and kicking at the plants in the garden, her form of cultivating plantlife.

Gourry took this chance to walk over to them both, kneeling down and placing a hand on each shoulder. Both Yuki and Ana looked up at him and saw that his face was kind, but his eyes were dark. "She'll calm down in a bit, but girls..." and here he sighed slowly, the only evidence that he actually felt the same amount of stress as his wife. "Never, ever do that again. If you want adventures, don't be afraid to _ask us first_."

Slowly, they both nodded. That was something they would always remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Later, much later, Lina knocked on Yuki's door. She had been curled up in bed, feeling guilty and confused, rubbing her still-bruised writs slowly, when Lina peered in and said, "I know you're awake."

Yuki raised her head, and Lina smiled. Yuki sat up in surprise; Lina's anger was gone. In its place was a kind of embarrassment. Carefully, Lina walked into the room, stepping over randomly left clothes and books and daggers, her arms full of a stack of books. She walked to Yuki's bed and dropped them onto it. "Here you go," she said.

Yuki blinked, beyond confused now. Lina sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry," her mother admitted, reaching up and stroking Yuki's hair softly. "I should have recognised that you were restless sooner. But really, Yuki-chan, next time just _ask_." She gave Yuki's hair a light tug, then moved to get up from the bed.

"Mom," Yuki called, stopping her. "Sorry."

Lina smiled, her eyes closing into crescents. "You should be," she replied with a laugh.

That night, Yuki stayed up the whole while, reading those diaries without a break.


End file.
